Tyl Bo'gard
Basic information Biography Tyl was born on Ord Mantell, son to smuggler Raël Bo’gard and accountant Marrase Nomen. He has a brother called Myril, with whom he is still on good terms. His father got to know his mother while working for one of the biggest crime syndicates, smuggling goods along the Hydian way. His mother was one of the accountants for said syndicate. They got to know each other since Marrase would handle the payments and would be Raël’s main liason. After a couple of years, they got married, with Myril being born only a year after the marriage. Tyl was born another year after his brother, although the two look incredibly similar. The boys had a good life, staying with their mother who taught them basic knowledge, and sometimes going on low-risk smuggling runs with their father as Raël taught them tips and tricks about flying. Raël was, however, a fierce critic of force users all around the galaxy, claiming they were just ticking timebombs waiting to go of. Myril accepted this view and distrusted Jedi heavily, but Tyl was still a little boy at that stage who had the romanticized view of Jedi bringing murderers to justice and didn’t completely agree as a result. The boys were taken on a low risk smuggling mission with their father, when things went awry. Their father got incapacitated by traitorous clients, who tried to steal his ship. However, the boys managed to keep their father out of harms way by distracting the traitors and dragging their father onto the ship. As Myril tended to their father, Tyl piloted the ship away, as the clients gave chase and started firing. Tyl scurried towards the dresellian asteroid belt, calling heavily on the force to lose their chasers, until he instinctively launched the ship into hyperspace without the help of a navcom, arriving at Ord Mantell. When Raël realised his own son was a Force user, he was dismayed. He slowly but surely started to favour Myril, causing Tyl to spend more time with his mother. His mother wanted to inform a jedi about the little boy’s force sensitivity, but Raël didn’t agree and blocked any attempt from his mother. Their life took a dramatic turn once Myril was 11 and Tyl 9. Their father took on a relatively routine mission to smuggle humanitarian aid to Alderaan, where one of the houses was being starved by the other houses. His father accepted the mission from the crime lord, whom had decided to send his best smuggler in hopes of striking a further alliance with an Alderaanian noble house. Everything went according to plan, with Raël using all of his tricks to slip past the blockade, safely delivering the aid. As he departed, he was spotted by one of the houses. What followed next is unclear, but what is known is that Raël’s ship got blown up while trying to leave Alderaan. Once the news had reached Ord Mantell, the crime lord decided to take both of the Bo’gard boys under his wing, further educating them and subsequently employing him within his organization. Whereas Myril took direct lessons from the crime lord on leadership and politics, Tyl’s education concentrated on bartering and flying, since the crime lord had misconstrued the young boy’s Force sensitivity as a simple stroke of luck and a clear talent for these fields. Tyl had been bartering in the spaceport for a couple of years, due to which he knew a wide variety of languages, until a Jedi landed. The now 13 year old boy welcomed the Jedi and offered to assist him. The Jedi accepted, asking whether the lad could do some basic maintenance on his ship. However, when the boy started to inquire if the Jedi had need for additional fuel or perhaps one of their brand new luxury air freshener, the Jedi picked up Tyl’s usage of the force. The Jedi asked Tyl to take him to the young boy’s mother, after which the boy complied. Once they arrived at their house, the Jedi informed Marrase about Tyl’s force sensitivity, after which Marrase agreed to send him to the Jedi Academy on Tython, despite his age. Tyl got to say goodbye to both his mother and his brother before leaving for Tython. As a parting gift from the Crime lord, he gained resources for his saber and Raël’s old flying manual. He then left Mantell for Tython, starting his new life as an initiate. Personality and traits He's a cheerful guy, always looking to make jokes and fool around. Continuously grinning and smiling, he has no qualms with making innuendos or teasing his fellow padawans and initiates. Suffering from, what I like to call, Medithate and Alderanxiety, he has his little quirks and dislikes. He's also completely obsessed with Starfighters and spaceships in general. Due to his time spent bartering in the spaceport of Ord Mantell, Tyl knows a multitude of languages, a talent he likes to call upon. When faced with serious situations, he usually attempts to get some form of conversation going or to make a joke, in an attempt to win some time and catch his opponent off guard. He can act serious however, and when he isn't smiling he looks significantly older. His rather deep voice then gives him an intimidating effect, which works in tandem with his considerable physique. His respect must be earned, although he believes in the chain of command, thus always showing respect to masters and council members. Not quite your everyday orthodox jedi, it remains to be seen if his character becomes an obstacle for his ambitions to become a jedi ace. Powers and abilities Equipment